


Sugar, Spice, And All Things Nice

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [53]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-02 01:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17878385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: George Hammond shook his head in amusement as he watched his goddaughter make her way around the kitchen. From mixing flour, eggs and sugar in a bowl, or checking on the pastries she’d already put in the oven, to reading some kind of scientific journal, Samantha Carter never stayed still for long.





	Sugar, Spice, And All Things Nice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 'Sticky Bun Day' (21 February). My first ever attempt at a completely AU-fic, which I swore I would never, _ever_ write. Sooo, you can blame this sugary fluff-fest (and potential embarrassment) purely on the fact that I had three sticky buns for my lunch, as well as a slice of cake for my breakfast (and then another slice after my dinner). But, it’s my 30th birthday, so I’m not actually feeling that guilty about the amount of sugar I’ve had today, at all. 😂

George Hammond shook his head in amusement as he watched his goddaughter make her way around the kitchen. From mixing flour, eggs and sugar in a bowl, or checking on the pastries she’d already put in the oven, to reading some kind of scientific journal, Samantha Carter never stayed still for long. 

“The final batch is almost ready,” she said without looking up from her book. “Just a few more minutes.”

“Sounds good,” he nodded as he turned and headed out of the kitchen and back into the main section of the coffeehouse. 

The sound of Sam softly humming followed him and he smiled. George had been the proud owner of the Star Springs Coffeehouse for the last two years and while the initial move from a military career to a business role had not been entirely smooth, the former general could honestly say he’d enjoyed every moment of the experience alongside his small, but dedicated team. 

The strong friendships the staff had developed with each other also filtered through to their customers, with many of them now regulars. Not only did he appreciate their custom, he was also indebted to the support they’d shown towards Sam since she’d moved to the town to live with him and his family, following the death of her parents in a traffic accident. She was a resilient teenager and, unlike her brother who’d gone off to join the Air Force, Sam had immersed herself in her studies and passed her final exams with flying colors. She was now preparing to head off to college, but first wanted to spend her summer vacation helping out at the coffeeshop, which George didn’t mind in the slightest. 

The overhead bell to the coffeeshop chimed loudly and he glanced up to see one of his regular customers enter.

Major Jack O’Neill. 

The man had started frequenting the café a couple of months previously, but it had only ever been on a weekday before. It was now late on a Saturday afternoon. 

Jack tended to keep to himself, but being a former military man, George had soon been able to strike up a rapport with the soldier and knew that he was a good man. But whilst O’Neill had never confirmed his suspicions, George also knew that he was involved in Black Ops and his last mission hadn’t gone according to plan. Again, the younger man hadn’t shared any details, but George had caught the dark, haunted look that lurked deep within his eyes. He’d had the same look when he too had been a young man and asked to carry out unspeakable acts as part of his duty to his country. 

Shaking his head to rid himself of the memories, George smiled as Jack stopped at the other side of the counter. 

“Jack! I’m surprised to see you in here today.” 

“Yeah,” he answered with a small grin. “I thought I’d shake up the old routine a bit, y’know?”

“Do you want your usual?”

Jack hesitated at the question, then nodded once. “Please – and a slice of pumpkin pie. But it can wait for a few minutes. I’m – ah – I’m meeting someone.”

“Oh?” George raised a brow in surprise and smiled. 

“Yeah. We were, uh, supposed to meet up a couple of months ago but I was… overseas,” he mumbled, and the older man nodded in understanding. 

“Anyone I know?” he asked after a few moments, knowing that if they were from the local area, it was highly likely he’d heard of them. 

“A friend of a friend,” Jack shrugged. “Her name’s Sara. That’s pretty much all I can tell you.”

George hummed in response, but before he could answer he heard the kitchen door swing open behind him. 

“Uncle George? Where do you want the –”

He turned when Sam abruptly stopped speaking and he saw a flash of surprise on her face, which she quickly managed to hide – even if she wasn’t as successful as masking the blush on her cheeks. When she briefly diverted her gaze away from Jack, George started to make the introductions, only to find the man himself staring at his goddaughter in what he could only describe as complete adoration. 

He glanced between the two for a few seconds, before Jack broke the silence. “Hi.”

“Hello.”

As they continued to stare, George couldn’t help but grin. ”Are you going to carry those around for the rest of your shift?”

Sam tore her gaze away from the newcomer and looked at him. “Hmm?”

When he gestured towards her hands, she glanced down and seemed startled to discover she was holding a tray of sticky buns. 

“Oh!” Her blush deepened and she quickly turned to set the tray down and transferred the buns onto a stand on the counter. 

“Did you make those?”

She nodded at Jack’s question, but didn’t quite meet his eye. 

“They look great.”

“They taste great too,” George added proudly. “Samantha’s my star baker.”

“Samantha, huh?”

“Most people just call me Sam,” she smiled shyly as she wiped a hand on her apron before she tucked an errant strand of hair behind her ear. 

“Well, in that case, I’m Jack.” 

Sam reached for his outstretched hand. “Nice to meet you.”

“The pleasure’s all mine,” he replied earnestly. 

George tilted his head and watched the interaction with interest, especially when Sam pulled her hand away from Jack’s and cradled it with her other hand. 

“I – uh – I should really get back to...” She trailed off and gestured vaguely towards the kitchen. With a final smile and a lingering look, she turned on her heel and walked away. 

Out of the corner of his eye, George watched Jack as he watched Sam disappear back into the kitchen, and he had to try and hide a smile of his own when Jack forced his attention away from the door, only to realize he’d been caught staring. 

The younger man cleared his throat awkwardly and looked around before his gaze fell on a jar of straws. He reached over, grabbed one out of the holder and started twisting it between his fingers. 

“Hey, George?”

“Yes, son?”

“Forget the pie. Give me one of those sticky buns instead.” 

He happily followed the man’s order and smiled. Regardless of who he was expected to meet at the coffeehouse that afternoon, something told George that Jack now only had eyes for Sam.


End file.
